


NOW 15% OFF

by CharmsDealer



Series: The Diagon Alley Fluff AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Diagon Alley, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Mess, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'll have the Leaky, Leaky Soup. To go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOW 15% OFF

 

Stiles stood in front of his bathroom mirror, all set and ready to go for his grand wizard debut. He was dressed, quite nondescriptly he thought, in a pair of his most comfy (and therefore most worn) jeans and a striped long sleeved t-shirt. Very boring, very normal, but that was the point, wasn’t it?

 That morning his dad had offered to drive them all to Charing Cross Road so they could go wizard-shopping. Which Stiles hoped would be a lot more entertaining than regular-shopping, because all he tended to do at the supermarket was get distracted and antsy. Despite his initial wariness of the whole ‘Stiles is Magic’ thing, his dad was doing his best to be supportive and trying really hard to understand all that Stiles had taken in stride.

But even Stiles had balked at the prospect of walking into the Leaky Cauldron, disguised as it was as a vacant shop in between a book seller’s and a record store. They passed through the dingy exterior into the shadowy interior, and Stiles had exchanged a look with his dad and pressed into his side.

“Muggle born?” the man behind the bar said sympathetically.

Stiles looked at him reproachfully.

Mellissa came to his rescue, smiling wryly. “We’re going into Diagon Alley for school materials for my son and his friend. I’m trying to make the transition as smooth as possible.”

The bartender laughed. “Aye McCall, you’ve certainly got your work cut out for you.”

What was that supposed to mean? Stiles ducked his head and trotted after the McCalls, tugging at his dad’s hand for him to walk a little faster.

They passed through the darkly lit pub and into a short alleyway down the back. Stiles fidgeted beside Scott as Melissa stepped up to the crumbling brick wall and drew her wand out of her inside coat pocket discretely. She held her wand, an elegant length of wood rather than the black and white ‘magician’s wand’ most people associated with magic, out in front of her and began to tap the bricks in some sort of code.

Before his eyes, the middle bricks began to sink inwards and peel away from the centre. Stiles held his breath as the entire wall shifted, peeling itself back in two neat, bricky columns to reveal a wide cobbled street and a seemingly endless row of beautiful old shop fronts advertising robes, spell books, broomsticks, astronomy equipment, crystal balls, huge hunks of amethysts and silver blades. Dried lavender and sage and barrels full of bat wings and a cart full of sticky looking toffee cakes topped with spider icing...

Diagon Alley was a bustle of activity, a sea of coloured cloaks and hats. Some of the hats were pointed, some feathered, some were covered in fur and talking almost as loud as the witch or wizard they were perched on top of. A witch with large crescent moon earrings bent over to check the price tag on a cauldron with clawed feet. The claws tapped on the flagstone impatiently as she trickled a heap of gold and silver coins into the palm of a smiling, portly wizard wearing a deep teal weskit.

A small troupe of white doves erupted from a box in front of a fabric store selling bundles of ‘arcomantula’ silk and held up a sign that read ‘NOW 15% OFF’.

Scott turned to look at him smugly. “See, I told you it would be awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Help I have no idea what I'm doing. I am not a world builder. Help.


End file.
